


City Lights

by Yamiga



Series: Yamiga's Various FuraxArima Oneshots. [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Jack
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tokyo Ghoul Jack - Freeform, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident, Fura gets the organs of ghoul, making him half ghoul. Eventually, despite his efforts to hide it, Arima finds out and is ordered to kill him. However, when his friend allows him to escape, Fura sees this as a way to change Arima’s life and convinces him to leave the CCG and run away with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights

City lights glimmered in the distance as Fura currently stood pressed up against the fence. He knew that before hand, it was pointless trying to avoid Arima, but it was worth a shot. Now, blood stained, broken skin and on the brink of death, he supposed there was no getting out of this one.

 

Arima had figured out that Fura was a ghoul, and because of that, he had to kill him. There was no getting around that, or even trying to reason with Arima. Friend or not, he was a ghoul investigator to the core. And Fura, despite the fact that he didn’t chose to be, was a ghoul. It was only common sense.

 

So he closed his eyes, but opened them a few seconds later. Something about the city lights in the distance, captivated him, though he didn’t want them to be the last thing he saw. He looked ahead and saw Arima nearing with his weapon. As always, the younger teen had that same, cold stoic expression. Fura wondered if he even cared.

 

“I guess this is it.” He called, as Arima took another step.

 

“I didn’t want it to end this way.” Arima replied. “However, it’s my duty as an investigator. It was really nice meeting you, Fura.”

 

The ghoul nodded. “Can I say something strange, just before you...”

 

Arima stopped and stood in place. “Go ahead.”

 

Fura laughed a bit, as the scars on his body began to hurt. “You know, when we first met, I actually thought you were a girl.” He shrugged. “I kind of thought to ask you out, but you got on my nerves, and you pissed me off...”

 

“And you were about to punch me.” Arima finished, his face still expressionless.

 

“Yeah...” Fura laughed. “I kind of regret that now, but hey, imagine if I just walked off.”

 

“Then you wouldn’t be caught in this situation.”

 

“At the same time, I wouldn’t have met you.” He looked at the city lights ahead. “Tokyo is beautiful, isn’t it? I guess that’s going to be one of the things I’ll miss.”

Arima actually turned around to admire the lights and for a second, Fura contemplated on running away. He knew he wouldn’t get far though.

 

“As funny as this sounds, I kind of...don’t make fun of me for this, but I kind of always thought that you were beautiful, Arima. And I guess it’s kind of weird, but there’s just something about you.” The ghoul investigator turned around and sighed. This was Fura’s cue to continue. “As shitty as this is going to end, I’m really glad I met you.”

 

He gazed into the investigator’s eyes and began to succumb to his pain.

 

I’m ready. He thought, as his friend took another step forward.

 

“Go.” Arima commanded, dropping his weapon. “Get out of here and go.”

 

Fura rose an eyebrow. “Go_”

 

“Leave, pretend you never met me.”

 

He pushed off of the fence and looked at Arima. The young teen looked troubled.

 

“What are you going to do if I leave?”

 

“That’s none of your concern.” Arima knelt down and began to put his weapon back into its case. Fura stood over him and stared.

 

“You’re going back to the CCG.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement. It tasted like poison coming from his mouth. “So they can overwork you?”

 

“Fura_”

 

“Come with me Arima.” He wasn’t sure what he was saying, nor was he sure what he had in mind. But at the same time, he knew he couldn’t return back to school. The rest of the CCG would be after him, and he only wondered what would happen to Arima after all of this. Wasn’t it a major offense to let a ghoul escape?

 

“Fura, don’t make me kill you.” Something about that hardened expressions began to crack, and Fura could see that Arima was losing his facade. “If you continue to stall any longer then I’ll have to attack.”

 

“I’m not saying I can beat you either but...” Fura smiled. “I’m your only friend Arima, that’s why you’re letting me go. Because you care about me, because you don’t want me to die.” He took a step forward, despite the fact that Arima reached for his case. “I’m not going to let you go because I don’t want you to die! The CCG will just ruin you, Arima. You’re just a kid, an over worked kid. Don’t you want a normal life? Isn’t it kind of shitty running around and chasing ghouls?”

 

The investigator bit his lip. “Damnit, just leave! Don’t you understand, I’m letting you go! I don’t want to kill you!”  He yelled, and his face contorted with anger. His fists were clenched and his chest was heaving. For the first time, he was angry, he showed true emotion. Fura could tell that he wasn’t used to it.

 

“Okay then,” Fura shrugged. “I’m coming after you, whether you like it or not. I’m not going to let you ruin your life. So I guess you’ll just have to_”

 

“Fura, please. I’m begging you...” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’ve never...This is the first time I’ve ever had a real friend.” Arima beamed. “I don’t want to lose you, it would have been better if we never met.”

 

But I fell in love with you. Fura thought. “I’m not going to give you up. I’ll just die trying I guess.” He smiled. “I’m an idiot, after all.”

 

He prepared to launch at Arima, and half expected the investigator to take out his weapon. When he just hung his head low and brought his hands to his eyes, Fura straightened up. It pained him, when he heard Arima sobbing.

 

He knew that this was simply a product of the CCG. Poor Arima didn’t even know how to come to terms with his own emotions, nor how to make his own decisions. He just stood there, like a confused child, weeping.

 

“I’m not gonna let you go back.” Fura ruffled Arima’s hair. “Besides, I need someone to keep me in check while I’m out there.” And I love you, you nerd.

 

“Kill me.” Arima commanded. “Kill me and go. Just get out of here...Go!”

 

“No.” He took Arima by the hand, and turned him around. “Look at the city lights, they’re beautiful aren’t they? Like you. They’re out there, people are out there, free and reaching great lengths. People are dreaming.” He pulled the investigator into an embrace. “I’m not going to tackle the world unless you’re with me.”

 

Fura tugged Arima’s hand, despite the investigator’s resistance. “God damnit Arima, if you’re willing to die then I’m taking you with me one way or another.”

 

He sighed, crossed his arms and hovered above the younger teen. With a free hand, he ran his fingers through Arima’s hair and stopped at the base of his neck.

 

“I’m not going to let them kill you, Arima.”

The investigator opened his mouth, but a quick pressure to his neck rendered him silent. As his conscience left him, he came crashing to the ground. Luckily Fura caught him before he fell.

He held Arima in his arms, gazing at his calm expression. Even with tear streaks staining his cheeks, he looked so peaceful and beautiful.There was no way Fura was going to let the CCG ruin him any more than they already had. Arima was his not some stupid, power hungry organization’s.

 

Sighing, he gazed back towards the bright city lights.  

They were blazing, even from a far distance. They strangely gave Fura a new sense of hope. He knew he would have to run, but he could practically taste his new future ahead of him.

 

His new future with Arima.

  
With a smile, he held Arima tighter and headed towards the city lights. 


End file.
